


026. Teammates - Wanna Bet?

by Arok88



Series: The 100 [11]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Betting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88
Summary: "You wanna bet on it?" Nick's blue eyes flashed with restrained anger and frustration.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Series: The 100 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305
Kudos: 8





	026. Teammates - Wanna Bet?

"You wanna bet on it?" Nick's blue eyes flashed with restrained anger and frustration. He hated letting the older man affect him this way but he always knew just what to say to get under his skin. 

"I'd make you go bankrupt baby boy if we started betting on this." the older man said with a chuckle. 

Nick felt his anger increase and bawled his hands into fists to channel it. Nothing could ever be simple between them. There always had to be an extra layer of hostility or anger, just more. AJ looked from one to the other, taking in the relaxed playful features of the older band mate and the wild eyed look of the youngest. 

"Guys, maybe this isn't the best idea." he stated. 

"Shut up AJ." they both said in unison. 

AJ threw his hands up and left the mixing booth. There was no way he was going to keep trying to play peacemaker with these two lunatics. Let them tear each other apart for all he cared. 

Once alone, Nick trained his eyes back on the other man. "Who says we're betting with money?" 

Kevin's eyebrow raised, now obviously intrigued by the idea. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Nick watched the smile begin at the corners of his mouth and knew Kevin was trying hard not to laugh. Kevin always did this to him. Just needled and picked until Nick thought he would absolutely go insane. Everything was funny, a big joke to the other man and Nick was starting to think it was high time he wiped that ridiculous smile off his face. No more making fun of Nick. At the end of this, Nick would be the one laughing, that much he was sure of.

"If the Bucs win, then you have to do whatever I want, to be named later. And if hell freezes over and the Chiefs somehow manage to win, then I will do whatever you want." Nick offered, his mind already running wild with thoughts and ideas of what he could make Kevin do. Maybe detail all his trucks, organize his closets? Something worthwhile for sure if he finally had the older man at his mercy. He'd have to give this some thought before he committed to anything. 

Kevin watched him curiously, his eyebrow still raised. "You're serious? You want to take that chance that you will have to do whatever, I want. No backing out? No refusing. Whatever. I. Want." Kevin said, punctuating each word. 

Nick swallowed hard. Why did it feel like he was losing control here? This was his idea, his bet and he knew in his heart his team would win. "Yes, that's what I'm saying old man. Try to keep up. The same goes for you, when I am crowned the victor here you can't back out either." 

Kevin's smile returned and he held up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it Nicky." 

Nick smirked and held out his hand. "May the best team win." 

Kevin took the younger man's hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "Let the game begin." 

\--

They were on the edge of their seats. One minute Nick's team would be leading and then in the next instant the Chiefs would push forward and Nick would fall back into the sofa in frustration. He didn't think his heart was strong enough to make it to the end of the game. What was worse, was they had all decided to watch the game together. So every time there was a fumble, or a missed catch, Nick had a front row seat to Kevin’s unabashed cheering. He took every opportunity to tease and laugh at him and Nick felt every ounce of self control he had running thin. They had flown into Tampa, all five of them and had reserved a penthouse suite in a hotel outside the city. While the others thought it would be just a fun evening, the youngest and oldest knew it had the possibility to turn into a battle of wills. They were always passionate about their sports, all the guys were. But with a bet on the line, one that had the chance to turn into uncharted territory, made the tension unusually thick in the room.

They were spread out in the hotel room, everyone having fun except for Nick and Kevin. The smile that had been permanently attached to Kevin's face the last few weeks was gone and in its place was a hardened determination to win. While the older man had made no mention of what his bet prize would entail, Nick himself had been debating on several options. The possibility of getting whatever he wanted from the older man, regardless of anything, was enough to drive him mind into overdrive. He wondered how far Kevin would allow him to push it. Could he really get him to do anything? And if so, should he really waste this golden opportunity on something as trivial as cleaning or organizing. He could pay anyone for that. No, what he wanted, and only from the other man, was not something that could be purchased. 

The non-betting members of their little group were perched in various positions on the other couch in the room. They watched the two battling men more than they watched the game. AJ turned to Brian with a smirk. 

“Blondie tell you what they are betting on?” he asked as he took another drink of his Diet Coke. 

Brian shook his head and put down his phone he’d been playing on. “All I know is whoever wins gets to decide how to make the other one pay.”

Howie snorted, causing both men to peer at him curiously. He looked up at them and shrugged. “What? Can either of you tell me you don’t see where this is going?” 

AJ and Brian looked at each other, then at their bandmates before returning their eyes back to Howie. AJ shrugged. “I figured they would make the other one donate to charity or something like that.”

Brian nodded. “I was expecting the opposing team's jersey or shoes or some kind of other swag they wouldn’t normally be caught dead in.”

Howie took a moment to peer at the boys on the couch. Both were jumping at every little movement from their teams on screen. He took in Kevin’s stance. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, his hands resting gently on his knees and jumping to his feet every few minutes. His jaw was set and even though Howie knew this game was closer than either of them had anticipated, he could still make out the sparkle in the corner of the older man’s eyes, the sparkle of possibility. As for their blonde baby, Nick was growing less confident in the outcome of the game. His face was pensive and his face flushed with heat and frustration. Howie smiled to himself. He couldn’t decide if either man was more interested in winning this so-called bet, or anticipating the outcome if they lost. His smile widened as he turned to his couch mates and caught them lookin at him closely. 

“Whatever happens tonight, it’s going to be a hell of a lot more than that.” Howie said softly before taking another sip of his beer. 

Noise erupted in front of the TV as the Chiefs scored another touchdown. The action brought the older man to his feet and he cheered before turning and winking down at the blonde sitting sullen on the couch. “Better be getting ready to pay up baby.” he said, the smile returning. 

Brian looked from them back to Howie. “D, I’m starting to think this was a really bad idea.”

AJ laughed before reaching for more coke. “I could have told you that when this all started. We’re going to be lucky if we make it through the evening.”

\--

The Bucs scored and they were tied up again, giving Nick cause for celebration. It was almost half time and he knew that they could really bring it in the final half of the game and there would be no way that Kevin would be able to win this bet. Now that he was feeling more secure in the Bucs victory, he allowed his mind to wonder what Kevin had planned if he won. There wasn’t anything obvious that he could think of. The fact that Kevin wanted to bet on this at all was something Nick should have thought hard about before accepting. Kevin never betted on anything. So why was he so adamant about betting on this, on his Chiefs? What could he possibly have planned. 

The fear grew stronger, or was it anticipation, as he watched the raven haired man out of the corner of his eye. Kevin’s smile was contagious and if they weren’t enthralled in this bet, Nick would be enjoying it a hell of a lot more. Kevin’s eyes danced as he watched one of the commercials play and Nick found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the other man to watch. Maybe losing wouldn’t be a bad thing. As badly as he wanted to win, bragging rights alone would be enough for him, he was also coming around to the idea of losing being a victory in itself. No matter what happened, win or lose, he would still get to spend time with the man he’d secretly harbored a crush on for the past several years. 

If he won, he had several ideas for how he could collect his bet, some more daring than others. He wondered if he did win, if he would have the balls to actually ask Kevin for the things he wanted, or if he would chicken out again. Ever since Kevin’s divorce, Nick had been biding his time, just waiting to see if he got any hint of feelings from the other man. So far, there had been nothing, or at least not enough to make Nick try anything. He didn’t want to be embarrassed and he didn’t think he would have the strength to bounce back if Kevin rejected him. This thought alone made him hesitant to move forward with some of the more elaborate ideas for payment he’d been thinking of.

The scoreboard rang, signaling the start of halftime. Nick stretched and climbed off the couch to head towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t run away scared now.” Kevin said with a smile as he leaned back on the couch with a piece of pizza. 

Nick turned and shot him a look. “I gotta take a leak. I’m not scared, but maybe you should be, old man. It’s gonna be time for you to pay up soon.”

Kevin chuckled. “You’re going to be the one paying, baby, just you wait and see.”

Nick gave him the finger and proceeded into the bathroom, slamming the door as he went. Kevin laughed even harder and glanced at the other three. They were all staring with looks of disbelief on their faces. “What?” he questioned as he ate. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing cuz.” Brian said shaking his head as he too reached for more pizza. 

Kevin frowned. “What do you mean? We’re just having fun.”

AJ tilted his head to the side and studied the older man for a moment before saying, “You think so? I think this whole thing is going to end in disaster. You two are going to tear each other apart.” 

Kevin’s frown increased, his brows caving in as well. “Don’t be silly Bone. We’re just having a good time. It’s not like I'm going to hurt him if he wins or vice versa. We’re just having fun with it. Lighten up.” he quipped. 

“Did Mr. Stick up his ass Richardson just tell you to lighten up?” Brian asked AJ incredulously. They both started cackling, causing a heated glare from across the room. 

Howie downed the rest of his beet before getting up and grabbing another one from the fridge. He looked squarely at Brian before answering. “I think we’re all going to regret this in the morning.”

\--

By the middle of the third quarter it was becoming painfully clear to all of them that Nick would be winning the bet. While Kevin was nowhere near ready to concede, the score alone dictated to the rest of the room the victor. It didn't stop Kevin from jabbing Nick every chance he got. With every passing moment the tension in the room climbed higher than before. The two men were practically on top of each other yelling In each other's faces with every ref call and whistle blown. 

"I'm about done for the evening." AJ said softly looking at the other two on the couch. 

Brian nodded and sat his cup down on the coffee table in front of him. "This is going to get ugly, and I for one am not interested in sticking around to watch the bloodshed." Brian patted AJ's knee before standing. "Want to go watch a movie in my room? Not like either of them are going to notice if we duck out." he said tilting his head towards the pair on the sofa. 

"Yeah, sounds great." AJ said as he stood. "Howie?" he questioned turning to the smaller man. 

Howie gave him a look and then glanced across the room. "Aren't you the least bit curious of what's going to happen?" 

Brian laughed. "Oh I can tell you what's going to happen. I'm just not sure you want the details. If I'm right, I'm sure we'll hear about it in the morning." he turned and headed for the door. 

AJ followed and waited at the door for Howie to get a move on. He smirked as he watched the older man watching the pair. He had to admit, whatever ended up happening would be explosive to say the least. But he figured they didn't need an audience for it either. "Howie!" he whispered more aggressively this time. 

Howie huffed and rolled his eyes but put down his cup and got to his feet. With one last look across the room he followed AJ out the door. "Don't blame me if this turns out badly since we're not here to referee." 

\--

Nick was starting to sweat. Not from fear of losing, but the fear of winning. It was obvious the Bucs were going to win and while he had every faith that they would, he hadn't put too much stock into it in case it didn't work out. He didn't think he could have handled the disappointment. But now, not only was his team going to win the super bowl, but he was going to win this bet as well. Kevin would be all his for the evening to do whatever Nick wanted. It was this thought alone that was making his temperature rise and his palms wet. 

What he really wanted, he wasn't sure he could ask. He was pretty sure if he even proposed it, that Kevin would not only say no, but would also laugh at him. It wasn't a risk he thought he was willing to take. But every time he caught another glimpse of Kevin's smile or those deep green eyes he could feel the bulge in his track pants grow harder and he was finding it more and more difficult to get the idea out of his head. He could barely concentrate on the last half hour of the game. He knew he was flushed, not only from the excitement and the alcohol, but also his growing desire. 

He went to say something to Brian and was startled to find the other three suspiciously missing. He turned and looked around the room and wondered for the first time how long they had been gone. They had still been here at half time, so it couldn't have been that long. He looked at Kevin and wondered if he realized they were alone. Somehow this didn't help the tension he felt ease any. Knowing they had the room to themselves, that he wouldn't have to announce the bet to the rest of them, reopened the door for him to ask Kevin for what he so desperately wanted. But how would he feel when it was all over and the only way he'd gotten too be with the other man was because of some stupid bet. Would it be enough to get over this crush, this crazy obsession? He wasn't sure and a small part of him was working overtime to convince him that it was a problem worth dealing with if he could just get Kevin to agree. 

He continued to watch the rest of the game in silence, not even reacting to the teasing Kevin continued to throw even though he knew he was losing. Why did he want this man so much? All he ever did was belittle, tease and make him feel less than. Nick had no idea, but he knew that once the game was over he was going to have to give Kevin an answer and let the chips fall where they may. 

At the scoreboard sounding he closed his eyes in a silent prayer, waiting for the sarcastic response from the older man. Instead there was silence. It stretched on so long that Nick was half convinced that Kevin had left the room. He opened his eyes slowly and focused in on the man sitting beside him on the couch. Kevin tilted his head softly looking him over. He held out his hand for Nick to shake. 

"Good game." he said as Nick took his hand. The spark of electricity between them was instantaneous. Nick felt it from his fingertips all the way down to his toes. He watched Kevin carefully, his mouth going dry as he wondered what would happen next. 

The smile was back. "Okay Nicky boy. You won fair and square. What are the terms of my payment?" 

Nick made no move to respond, just continued to stare into his Jade green eyes. Kevin frowned as the minutes stretched on. "You okay Nicky?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. 

Nick swallowed hard and nodded. "Just thinking." he said softly. 

"Thinking about what?" Kevin prodded. 

Nick took a deep breath and averted his eyes. They were so close on the couch that their thighs and knees were touching. Could he go through with this? Could he ask Kevin for what he'd wanted for so long? 

"I was trying to decide what I should ask for." he answered honestly. 

Kevin chuckled. "You hadn't already picked something out? Didn't have that much faith in your team?" he teased. 

Nick's eyes narrowed. "That's not true at all." 

"Isn't it? You've had almost two weeks to come up with an idea for payment, for a bet you started and you're sitting here telling me you don't know what you want? Come on Nicky what am I supposed to think. You were soooo sure you were going to win and look it baby boy, you won so tell me what I'm supposed to think. How much time do you need to come up with an idea? Should I come back tomorrow or next week… "

"I want you to fuck me." Nick blurted out, interrupting the other man's commentary and rendering him momentarily speechless. 

Kevin stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Nick cursed himself for just blurting out his demand, but the other man had made it almost impossible to do it any other way. Now his request had been voiced, he just had to wait for the outcome. His stomach churned and he felt like they had been sitting in silence for decades. Kevin just continued to stare as attractive as he was, Nick was convinced he would start catching flies soon if he didn't shut his mouth. He broke their gaze and with the hem of his shirt. He wasn't sure what to do now. He could be an asshole and point out that Kevin promised not to take it back. But he knew that would only lead to making the other man angrier and that was something he didn't want to do. 

Maybe he should just tell Kevin he was joking, just looking to get a rise out of him. It could work, but if he had any hope of playing it off as a joke he had to make a move quickly before Kevin got suspicious. He raised his head to do just that but stopped short when he saw the look on Kevin's face. His ordinarily light green eyes were much darker, the smirk was also gone, replaced by a look Nick didn't think he'd ever seen directed at him before. Was it possible Kevin wanted him too? 

Instead of acting as nervous as he felt, Nick continued to watch him to see what he would do next. Kevin shook his head slowly and then narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?" 

Nick bit his lip. This was his chance to pretend he was kidding, but the desire he felt burning inside wouldn't let him. "I said, I want you to fuck me." 

They stared into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to be the one to turn away. Finally Kevin shrugged and stood up, offering his hand down to Nick. He took it and allowed the older man to pull him up off the couch. He took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered up and down the length of the older man. Were they really going to do this? After all this time, so many years of wanting, all it took was some kind of silly bet? Suddenly Nick was nervous, very nervous and his self consciousness and anxiety began to get the better of him. This wasn't a good idea. He could already tell that this was going to end in one of two ways. It would either completely destroy what friendship they had, or it would leave Nick desperate for much more than he could ever have. Why had he opened his giant mouth and said that in the first place. 

Nick laughed, stiltedly, trying to force the sound out of his mouth. He tried to smirk but he knew it didn't quite meet his eyes. "I was just kidding. I'm sure I've got a jersey around here you can wear and I'll snap a picture and we'll call it even." 

Kevin's gaze lingered, watching his expression and trying to decipher the things he wasn't saying. "Would it ease your mind any to know that's what my payment would have been too?" the older man said softly. 

Nick's eyes shot up to meet his, his heart was hammering in his chest now. "Wwwwhat?" he managed to stumble out. 

Kevin nodded and reached for Nick's hand again. “Well, not exactly. In my version you would be the one fucking me, but I’ll settle for any way I can get you at this point.” he said with a smirk. 

Nick’s mouth dropped open, words suddenly escaping him. “I don’t know what to say.” he said finally. 

Kevin tugged on his hand, trying to pull him closer. “You don’t have to say anything. I owe you a debt and I intend to make good on it. Your room or mine?” he asked with a grin.

“Uh…” Nick started, trying to think and stay one step ahead but he was quickly losing that battle. So many thoughts and conflicting emotions were running through his head. He needed a few minutes to collect himself. “How about you meet me in my room in 10 minutes?” 

Kevin nodded and released his hand. “No backing out now, remember.”

Nick laughed, a small laugh that sounded forced, even to his ears. He withdrew himself from the other man and spun on his heels before he said something to let on how nervous he really was. He didn’t breathe normally until he got back out in the hallway. Leaning against the door of the suite he took several deep breaths to slow his breathing. Once he felt like he was breathing somewhat normally again, he pushed himself off the wall and headed to his room. 

Finally alone the ramifications of what they were about to do began to sit heavily on his shoulders. If they did this, if they slept together, this could change everything. He tried not to let the little voice in his head have any room. 

His insecurities were getting the better of him. The voice kept reminding him what Kevin had said. He was going to ask for the same thing. If that was true, was this some kind of joke? Some sick game? If Kevin had wanted to sleep with him, actually sleep with him why hadn’t he made any move before now. Suddenly the idea of sleeping with the man of his dreams because of a bet left a sinking feeling in his stomach. Gone was the excitement and anticipation of the affair and in it’s place was a sick, sinking sense of dread. He couldn’t go through with this. That much was painfully obvious. When Kevin came he would simply tell him he’d changed his mind and send him back to his room. 

He’d barely had time to come to this conclusion before he heard the swift knock at the door. It could only be Kevin, but he still prayed it was anyone but. Opening the door to the raven haired man, he tried to keep his expression neutral. “Hey,” he said, a little too shakily for his own liking. 

Kevin gave him a small smile and stepped inside the room. “Hey.”

They stood in the entry area of the hotel room awkwardly. Kevin’s hands were tucked deep in his jeans pockets and he rocked softly from the tips of his toes back to the heels of his feet. Nick stood motionless, looking anywhere but at the other man. It was so quiet Nick could hear the ticking of the wall clock and tried not to become mesmerized by the soft click, click click. He was so focused on the sound he didn’t register Kevin moving closer until he felt the older man’s hand on his cheek.

“What’s going on Nicky.” he said quietly.

Nick shook his head and still refused to look at him. “I...I don’t think this is a good idea. Let’s just call it and go to bed.”

Kevin frowned and stepped closer, invading Nick’s personal space. The movement startled him and he stepped backward awkwardly, tripping over his own two feet as he went. Kevin watched him as he stumbled and managed to right himself, his face now flushed. “I thought you wanted this, I thought we both did.”

“I did, at the time. But I’ve had some time to think about it and I know now it’s not a good idea. I never should have brought it up. It was stupid. Let’s just go back to the way things were and forget I ever mentioned it.” Nick said softly, now fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. He needed a distraction to keep from meeting those green eyes. He knew if he looked at Kevin his resolve would crumble and he would be unable to do what he needed to do to get Kevin to leave. 

Kevin crossed his arms and stood back. “So if I won and asked for this, are you saying you would have backed out? Said it’s over and pretend that’s the end of it?”

Nick glanced at him quickly and then looked back down at his feet. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t back out of the bet if you won.”

“So why are you trying to back out now? What’s really going on here Nick?” Kevin asked, his voice harsher than he’d originally intended. He wasn’t trying to pick a fight or be an asshole, but he’d been thinking of nothing less for the last month and now that the chance had been within his grasp, he wasn’t going to lose it without a damn good fight. 

“Because!” Nick said forcefully, throwing his hands up in the air. “This is more than some stupid bet. Why don’t you get that?” He was getting angry. Kevin wasn't making this easy and he was becoming flustered. Why couldn’t he just take him seriously and leave?

“You think I don’t know that?” Kevin argued, his green eyes flashing. Nick had taken a chance and met his eyes and was rooted in place as he watched the emotions play out across Kevin’s face. “Jesus Nick. Why did it take some damn bet to get you to understand what’s been right in front of your face for so long?”

Nick scowled. He hated being talked to like he was a child, or worse yet, dumb. But he didn’t understand what Kevin was saying and knew he’d have to ask for clarification. “I don’t understand.” he said softly. 

“Of course you don’t understand. If you did, you would understand that this bet meant nothing to me. It was a means to an end to have the slim chance of winning and getting the chance to be with you.” Kevin yelled exasperated.

Nick blinked a couple of times and stared hard. “You want me?” he asked softly. 

“Yes, dumbass. I’ve been waiting for so damn long for you to open your eyes and see me. See that I’ve been waiting, wanting you for so long.” Kevin said softly, the fight seeping out of him. This wasn’t how he had anticipated telling Nick how he felt, but their interactions rarely went how he imagined. 

Nick could feel the flush grow further. “I want you too.” he whispered. “I tried sending you signals, little things to see if you were interested, especially after your divorce, but it always seemed like you could care less about me.” he said.

Kevin shook his head and took a tentative step forward. “I’ve always cared. Too much Nicky. I love you. I think I always have.”

Nick watched him closely as Kevin took one step and then another until he was standing just in front of him, He reached out carefully and placed his hands on Nick’s hips. Nick looked from Kevin’s hands and then back up to his mouth. Kevin’s eyes had grown a much darker green and Nick found it difficult to look anywhere else. “I love you too.” he whispered mere seconds before Kevin’s mouth descended on his.

Nick allowed Kevin to take control at first, kissing him back tentatively as he regained his bearings and tried to get his brain up to speed with his heart. He felt like he was floating on air with the combination of Kevin’s lips against his and the words they’d shared running over and over on a loop in his mind. He opened his mouth, giving Kevin more access and in an instant his tongue was lapping, caressing Kevin’s. He felt a moan start deep in his throat and as Kevin stepped even closer, pressing their bodies, their erections tightly together he let it escape. 

Nick pulled back, breaking the kiss and leaning his head against Kevin’s forehead to catch his breath. “That was...damn” he mumbled.

Kevin chuckled, a low throaty sound that caused Nick’s cock to twitch where it was pressed so tightly against Kevin’s. “Mmm. I agree, but that’s just the beginning baby. That is if you want to do this.”

Nick’s eyes met his. A thousand emotions passed between them. Questions and answers being asked and answered with their eyes alone. Kevin pressed forward and captured Nick’s mouth again, kissing him forcefully to convey everything he was feeling, had been feeling for so long. Nick responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck and pulling his mouth even closer. 

They kissed for several minutes. Some were hard and forceful, but then Kevin would take control again and slow them down, loving Nick’s mouth soft and gently with his own, trying desperately to make Nick understand. 

He pulled away and offered his hand. Nick looked from his mouth down to his and then back again before reaching out and taking it. No words were said and Kevin led him to the bedroom area of the hotel room. Standing in front of each other, Kevin reached out tentatively and grasped the hem of Nick’s shirt. His eyes met Nick’s in a silent plea and Nick nodded, swallowing hard. He was ready. He would, could do this. He’d wanted this man for so long, there was no use trying to deny it any longer. 

Kevin had Nick’s shirt off in a flash and was reaching for his sweatpants in an instant. He yanked them down, taking Nick’s underwear down at the same time. Once Nick was naked, Kevin took a moment to feast his eyes on the blonde, loving every inch his eyes uncovered. This had started out as a harmless bet between friends, and was turning out to be so much more. Nick may have technically won the bet, but Kevin felt like the victor and it was time for him to take what he’d won. 

He pushed Nick’s shoulders gently, causing the other man to fall back against the mattress. A look of shock and desire crossed his handsome features and Kevin felt himself grow even harder with anticipation. 

“Scoot back baby.” Kevin said softly, his voice filling the quiet room. Nick wasted no time in obeying while Kevin set to work removing his own clothes. Once he was naked he knelt on the bed and crawled up Nick’s body, hovering directly above him on his arms. Nick’s beautiful face was flushed and sweaty and Kevin had to remember to breathe. Nick had never appeared more beautiful than he did at that moment, hard, ready and all for him. 

He leaned down and brushed his lips across Nick’s soft mouth, groaning out as he did. He would never get tired of kissing this mouth. He was pretty sure he would never grow tired of anything when it came to Nick. He’d wanted this, dreamed about this for so long. Nothing was going to stop him now. 

Nick responded to the kiss immediately, licking at Kevin’s lips until he opened his mouth and let him inside. Nick’s kisses tasted like candy and Kevin never wanted to forget the taste. Nick shifted his hips, bucking up into him, causing their erections to grind together. Kevin felt the air leave his lungs as he moaned, convinced he wouldn’t be able to last long if Nick kept that up. 

“You gotta stop baby. I’m so hard for you that I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last.” Kevin managed to get out as Nick did it again, causing himself to moan this time. 

Nick smiled mischievously. “I’m right there with you baby. Nothing has ever felt this good. You feel so good. Fuck me Kev, please? I need to feel you inside of me, owning me. Make me yours baby.”

Kevin felt like he could come from Nick’s words alone and there was no way their first time together was going to end this way. He pulled back away from Nick’s body to steady his breathing, sitting on his heels and wiping the sweat from his brow. It had suddenly gotten so hot in the room, or maybe it was just the fire burning between them. Whatever it was, it was sweltering and the thin sheen of sweat covering Nick’s forehead let Kevin know Nick felt it too.

“Do you have lube? Condoms?” Kevin asked looking down at the blonde. 

Nick’s eyes went wide. “Umm, no.” he said almost hesitantly. 

Kevin stared down at him, surprise etched clearly on his face. “You wanted me to fuck you as your payment but you weren’t prepared?” he chuckled softly. 

Nick sat up on his elbows. “I’m clean and I don’t sleep around with people I don’t know so I never have condoms. Lube yea, I should have thought about that but honestly I didn’t really think I’d get the guts to ask for this. Just use your spit or something?” he mumbled before he dropped back down on the bed.   
Kevin watched him for a moment before an idea came to him. “Spread your legs baby and scoot back even further.” 

Kevin watched as Nick scrambled back on the bed and he reached over and grabbed a small pillow from the headboard. “Raise your hips.” he said, rubbing his hand up and down Nick’s thigh as he waited for the younger man to move into position. Kevin placed the pillow under the small of his back, raising his hips up to make access easier. 

“What are you going to do?” Nick whined, the fear evident in his voice.

“Shh. Just close your eyes and relax. Let me take care of you baby.” Kevin murmured to the blonde, smiling to himself as he watched Nick close his eyes and visually relax back against the pillows. Once he was sure Nick was comfortable, he made his move. 

Leaning down he made himself comfortable between Nick’s legs. He shifted closer and hooked his arms around Nick’s thighs before burying his face against Nick’s ass. His tongue found Nick’s pucker instantly and began licking and nudging the area with his tongue. Nick yelped at the first contact but then moaned out as Kevin’s tongue began thrusting inside. “Oh god Kev. That’s it baby. Fuck me with your tongue.” Kevin smiled as he moved his tongue faster, licking and tasting every inch of him. “Fuck baby” Nick groaned out. 

Kevin kept up the movement for a few more strokes before pulling back. He licked the outside of Nick’s asshole, trying his best to prepare him for what was next. He sat back on the balls of his heels and began stroking his own erection. He collected the precum at the tip and stroked it up and down his hard shaft, trying to lubricate himself as best as he could for his lover. 

“Ready baby?” he rasped out.

Nick’s head was thrown back, his breathing becoming ragged. He nodded, unable to speak. Kevin smiled, loving the effect he had on the other man. He moved closer and lined himself up with Nick’s entrance. He took a moment to commit this moment to memory, taking a mental snapshot of exactly how Nick looked, trying to remember it all. “I love you,” he whispered before sinking down in the hot, wet heat of Nick’s ass. 

“Oh god!” Nick yelled out, his eyes squeezing shut. “Give me a second. Jesus you’re huge.”

Kevin’s chuckle caught him off guard, making him jerk inside. “Fuck Kev, hold on.” Kevin wanted to laugh again but did his best to stay perfectly still. “Sorry baby.” he said softly. He reached out and grasped Nick’s hard cock in his hand before stroking it gently. He hoped giving Nick another sensation to focus on would help alleviate the pain. A few moments later his persistence paid off. 

“Okay. Move. Fuck me Kev.”

“My pleasure.” Kevin said with a smile as he released his grip on Nick's cock and then pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside. He kept up this pace for several minutes, enjoying the feel of Nick's ass gripping his duck every time he tried to pull out, it would suck him back in, begging him not to leave. That feeling alone was enough to bring on Kevin's release, but watching Nick react every time he punched his prostate was pure ecstasy. 

"Fuck, Nick, you're so tight baby. I'm not going to last much longer." he managed to gasp out. He reached down and began stroking Nick's shaft again, equal in time to his thrusts. 

"I'm there. Make me cum Kevin. Make me yours." Nick repeated the words over and over as one last thrust up into Kevin's hand pushed him over the edge and he came hard all over Kevin's hand and his chest. 

The sight of Nick coming apart was all Kevin needed to see before his pen release overtook him and sent him coming deep inside the blonde he loved. It took several tries before he could catch his breath. He tried to move and pull out of the younger man, but Nick stopped him. 

"Please just stay. Just for a minute or so? I just want to feel you, feel this." Nick whispered. Kevin could deny him nothing, least of all this. He steadied his breathing, still buried inside the other man and watched as Nick came down from his intense orgasm. In this position he saw the moment that the enormity of what just happened settled on the other man. Nick's facial features twisted and Kevin could visually see the walls being replaced. 

"Hey, hey. Stay with me, stay right here." Kevin whispered, cupping Nick's cheek in his hand. 

Nick's eyes fluttered before opening as he gazed up at him. "Don't let your anxiety get in the way baby. Stay right here. I love you, I love what we just did. I want to keep doing it for as long as you'll let me." 

Nick's breathing increased again and he could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes. "Are you sure?" he said softly, feeling everything but confident. 

"I'm positive baby. Tell me you want me too." 

"Oh Kevin." he managed before the tears started to slip out. "I do. So much." 

Kevin smiled. "Good. I'm going to pull out now and go get a towel to clean us up. This isn't the last time baby." he said gently. 

Nick nodded, tears still brimming his eyes. He moaned softly at the loss of the other man as Kevin pulled away and claimed off the bed. He made his way to the bathroom quickly, finding a washcloth and wetting it before returning to the bed to clean up. Once the evidence of their tryst was washed away he settled back into the pillows and brought Nick up with him. He grabbed the comforter and brought it up over both of them before leaning down and placing a kiss against Nick's shoulder, then his cheek and then finally across his lips. 

"I love you so much Kevin." Nick said burrowing down in the warm soft arms of his love. 

Kevin wrapped his arms around Nick tighter, vowing to himself to never let him go. "Mmm, I love you more." 

Nick turned his face up for a kiss. Breaking apart he gave Kevin his signature smirk. "Wanna bet?"


End file.
